New Beginnings
by Radioactivebaby
Summary: After Oliver returns to the City he finds his IT girl has become an important part of someone else's life. Rated T could go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fanfics so please bare with me (: **

It had been five months since the fall of the glades which left a majority of the city in a state, Oliver had only returned a few days previous to take back his role of CEO for Queens Consolidated. Whilst he was gone Felicity had been busy re building and enhancing the "Arrow Cave" as she liked to call it even though she didn't know what Oliver would be doing with his evening activities.

It was going to be the first time she had seen Oliver since he rescued her from the crumbling cave and Felicity was pacing the length of the cave, she had so much to say to him in her mind, a majority of her thoughts were angry thoughts,_ 'How dare he leave when the city and his friends needed him the most and what about poor Thea having to cope with her mother going to prison and then her brother vanishing for a second time without warning'_ Immediately shaking her thoughts from her head hearing the door go she looked round quickly_ 'Come on Fliss keep it cool, stand your ground... Your mad at him remember...'_ she repeated in her head. As Oliver walked down the steps slowly he didn't know what to expect, he was hoping everyone would of run miles from him thinking he was an animal and an unworthy son who would leave his family at a critical time, but he couldn't cope, he needed time out to think of his role of being "The Hood" after all what good did it do? Half the City almost gone, his best friend Tommy lying in hospital and not even going to visit him knowing that the guilt of killing his father and lying to him about it would overwhelm him. Tommy didn't need to know any of that whilst he was still in hospital. Snapping from his own thoughts hearing the repeated footsteps that echoed through the cave Oliver felt a pang of nerves hit him, he hoped Felicity would understand why he left. Reaching the bottom of the steps his eyes immediately reached hers , he stood there not knowing quite what to say to her, Felicity stood there with her hands on her hips ready to let rip at him but she saw the look in his eyes, the nerves which was something she thought she would never see in Oliver Queen.

"Hey, Your ... Your looking good" Oliver broke the silence with a glimpse of a smile forming on his lips, feeling the anger flow away Felicity smiled walking over to him "Thanks... Although someone could of done with a shave!" she teased finally stopping in front of him, with out any hesitation Oliver wrapped his arms round her pulling her close against him, she felt him start to shake as he pulled her closer "Oliver... It's ok... Come on, come sit and we can talk" Felicity replied back with a small smile as she hugged him back, her small arms meeting around his broad body, she never in a million years thought she would be this close to Oliver _'Don't make an idiot of yourself Fliss, you are the new and improved Felicity Smoak, Queen of the non babbling and straight to the point'_

"Come on... I'll make you some of your icky tea or what ever you would like to call it but believe me I have given it a try whilst rebuilding this place and believe me.. It tastes like vomit! Not that I like to taste my own vomit as that would be gross!" she rolled her eyes shaking her head as she pulled back from him. "I'm glad your still here Felicity... You haven't gone like I thought you would have.." Oliver spoke stopping Felicity from talking further, looking up to him stunned, she simply shook her head "Like I would do that, I know you and I know that whilst you were gone you would of been beating yourself up over this and you better not argue back with me Queen but none of this was your fault... You stopped one device but I didn't see the other one coming" she smiled faintly pulling away properly from their hug. She walked round to the small kitchenette area and flicked the kettle on, what she didn't expect when she turned round was Oliver standing right behind her "It wasn't your fault either..." He could sense the way she ended her last words feeling that it was her fault she didn't see the other device which claimed part of the City "I guess no one could of seen it coming... Merlyn put a lot of thought into his plans... Allot" he shook his head before taking Felicity's hand leading them to the seats

"So tell me what I missed?" Oliver asked looking back round to her, full well knowing that this could lead to one of her babbles but it was what he missed, spending five months on your own in silence was a dramatic change to the keyboard tapping babbling IT girl he grew to be very fond of.

Felicity raised an eye brow at his question "Well I rebuilt this place in my spare time and oh thanks for noticing!" she rolled her eyes and just as Oliver was about to but in she continued "Me and Dig have been volunteering to help get the City running again, Your sister has taken over the bar and Tommy should be out of hospital in a few days... Oh yeah thanks for disappearing.. Guess who has been playing Nurse Smoak whilst you've been away!"

**Please review (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm kinda stuck on whether I should go down the route of "Olicity" or "Tomcity / Flommy" Give me your thoughts as I may do another ff for Tomcity anyways (: Here's the flash back where Felicity Helps Tommy.**

Flash Back.

A few weeks after Oliver had left, Felicity decided it was time for herself to go down to the cave where she spent all her free time, her evenings had been silent, catching up on old programs she had got out the loop with since taking up her evening Hood activities. She felt nervous about going down there again seeing as the last time she was there the ceiling was crumbling around her but she couldn't wait any longer, she didn't know whether or not Oliver would come back and if he did she wanted things to be up and running just incase. Walking through the club through the side entrance she was usually greeted by one of the bouncers who never questioned why she was there which she greatly appreciated but this time the place was deserted, coming up to the steps she quickly typed it in the security code before quickly walking through the door. _'Not too much damage... I hope not too much dust got in on my computers' _she thought to herself as she walked through the silent cave. Felicity started to clear a few things away from her desk, she would really have to contact Diggle to make sure the place was safe to be in but she didn't want to pressure him too soon. After ten minutes of being down there and finally clearing her desk and seat of dust she heard a ringing in the backround, her head flipped round quickly to the corner where Olivers bag was, she slowly approached opening the bag to find his phone "Thanks Oliver... So if I need you I can't get you... No wonder why I had no answer!" she spoke to herself, she pulled the phone from the bag to see Tommy's name on the display screen.

"Uhh hello?!" Felicity answered quietly taking a walk back to her desk, "That's not the voice I was expecting to hear Umm... Is Oliver around?" Tommy replied quickly and too the point, Felicity rolled her eyes taking a seat getting ready to explain.

"Nope no Oliver, he hasn't been around for a few weeks, I'm Felicity... Remember we have met before? Is there anything I can help with?" she asked biting down on her lower lip as she swung her legs with her eyes focusing on her computer screen as she switched it off

"Oh... Any idea where he is? I can't get hold of him or Laurel and well a guy gets lonely when he is in a hospital bed all day.." he replied once more, Felicity's heart sunk hearing that he had no one go in to see him, she knew the Merlyn name wasn't exactly popular but not even have one friend there to visit him and offer him support she started to feel sorry for him, she soon spoke up not wanting to leave an awkward silence "You mean no one has been in? Look I have no idea where Oliver is, he has just decided to vanish without telling anyone, I've had Thea asking me what's happened to him and Detective Lance but I don't know... As for Laurel I'm not sure either..." she sighed softly "Sorry I'm not being more helpful but hey is there any thing you need me to bring in? Magazine, bundles of grapes as I've heard that's what you take to people in hospital, for my mother I took in flowers but somehow I don't think your a flower guy so I could just leave it too grapes and mags?" she rambled hearing a small laugh from the male on the other end of the line

"I'm fine for flowers and grapes there not my favorite unless there used to make wine which I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed in here at the moment..." Tommy smiled to himself, must of been the first time he had done that in a while. He suddenly remembered how Oliver used to speak well of the babbling blonde and when ever she was in his line of sight he smiled "But if you want to come down and keep a poorly guy company I would greatly appreciate it as well you know... I am starting to feel unloved!" he smiled once more and Felicity grinned "Yeah why not... It would save me from talking to my computers even though I am sure they missed me!" she teased "See you at visiting hours tonight?" she asked standing herself up noting the time, she would need to change her clothing before visiting "Yeah that would be great... Remember the mags!" he joked "See you later!" he replied before ending the call. Felicity smiled to herself, at least she would also have some company tonight, she hadn't yet returned to her normal Queens job as it was still closed so seeing her friends and colleagues had been left to a bare minimum, she quickly checked her computer which by some miracle seemed to still work, she left a few minutes later back to her apartment.

At 6pm that evening Felicity wandered through the hospital doors and headed to the main reception desk carrying her hand bag over one shoulder and a plastic bag with magazines and some fruit in the other "Ummm Here to see Tommy Merlyn, You know which ward?" she asked before the receptionist looked him up and pointed her in the direction, Tommy had a side room of his own off one of the wards, she smiled looking at him through the window before tapping her fingers on the door, she opened it popping her head round "Tommy?" she asked with a small smile walking through "Look at you up and sitting around... bet you have those nurses running round after you!" she joked trying to lift the atmosphere, upon seeing Felicity, Tommy smiled as he lifted his hand in a small wave "Wow you know me so well... What has Oliver been telling you about me hmm?" he noticed he said something wrong immediately, the fact that Felicity hadn't seen him in weeks quickly flooded his mind "Sorry... I shouldn't of mentioned Ollie!"he sighed "How have you been?!" he quickly asked to cover his tracks. Felicity took a few more steps in to the room before pulling a chair round beside the bed "Hey don't worry about that ... I am sure he will come back once things have gone down a bit... But I've been... Ok I guess! Been doing some volunteering whilst Queens is closed but apart from that not allot..." Felicity filled Tommy in on what had been happening in the City and gave him the update on Moira Queen, she listened to Tommy expressing his feelings on everything that happened with his Father, Oliver and Laurel. Before they knew it visiting hour had gone past in a flash and a Nurse came by informing them both.

"Right well that's me done talking your ear off... But here are some magazines, I had no idea what type to get so I bought a few and just some fruit you know for your five a day but no grapes!" she smiled to him as she stood herself up, as she did so Tommy took hold of her hand giving it a squeeze "Thank You Felicity... I mean it, it was great seeing someone who genuinely cares and well has helped take my mind of things... If only for a while!" he nodded looking to her, he tilted his head smiling as he saw the blush that crept up on her cheeks "It's ok... I will most certainly come again!" she nodded and Tommy immediately responded "Tomorrow? Maybe? I have my first physio session tomorrow, hoping to get these legs moving again!" he watched her "I mean if you don't want to that's fine it was stupid of me to ask!" he shook his head dropping her hand "No of course I will... It's a big deal and I'l be here for as long as you need me ok!" she nodded with a smile placing her hand over his "See you tomorrow ok... Oh and here is my number if you want anything else bought in!" she rambled writing her number down on a napkin that was beside his bed "See you tomorrow!" she smiled once more before leaving.

Tommy was glad someone had come to see him, he was most definately glad it was Felicity. Young, refreshing and smiley Felicity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I'm carrying on with the flash back in this chapter and then for all the Olicity fans I will carry on with Oliver Felicity in the following which hopefully shouldn't be too long. **

**For all the Tomcity fans there will be a friendship growing and I thinks I will have to do another story for these two, There is something about them... Enjoy!**

The following morning Felicity was up and showered in record time, Tommy had text her what time the physio therapist was coming by for his session, it wasn't that he couldn't walk it was the strength they needed to work on to help bulk up his muscles once more. Dressed down in her casual jeans and white vest top she slung her cardigan over her shoulder with her bag taking a walk down there, she pulled out her phone with a soft smile to send a text to Tommy "Hope your not missing me too much, won't be long!" she smiled happily to herself pressing send. Within ten minutes she had arrived at Tommys ward, she looked through the window and saw he had a much happier expression on his face rather than what she walked in to yesterday, she walked through the door seeing him munch on his corn flakes "Mhmm someone is loving those!" she smirked cheekily placing her bag down beside the chair

"Mhmm Theeere Great!" he laughed mimicking the tv advert which led Felicity to laugh "Ooooh this is a whole new side to you I haven't seen... Tommy The Tiger!" she replied with a cheeky smirk forming on her lips as she laughed "Much happier Tommy, It's what I like to see!" she grinned taking a seat noticing one of his magazines opened on the table "Oh Felicity believe me... I'm a Tiger in every aspect of life my friend... Every!" he teased trying to hold a laugh back as Felicity's jaw dropped "Oh my god I didn't mean it like that but it's good to know... Not for me obviously as I'm not interested not that I wouldn't be or wasn't interested but yeah oh hmmm..." she clamped her mouth shut as Tommy started to laugh properly now, a blush spread on her cheeks as she started to laugh as well.

_'Was or is interested...'_ Tommy thought to himself, he definitely wanted to find out more but now wasn't the time, deciding to change the subject instead of pursuing the previous he looked up to the time "They won't be long now... I'm a bit nervous, I mean what if I can't do it and what if I never can..." he looked to her placing the empty cereal bowl down. Thankful for the change in subject but it wasn't a happy subject Felicity sighed standing herself up perching on the edge of his bed "Tommy it's your first go and who knows what might happen, remember it is just the start and your going to be building up on your strength ok! I know you will put your mind to it and do your best and that is all you can do!" she tilted her head as she spoke watching him, Tommy looked back to her in admiration, _how could she be so strong for everyone_. "Thank You Felicity... Your wonderful!" he copied his action from last night and took hold of her hand "Really Thank You..." he nodded before seeing a Nurse at the door.

Half an hour later Felicity had the biggest smile on her face "You see I told you so... You got there! Just think a few more sessions from now you will be back to the normal Tommy!" she nodded as she spoke helping him get comfy by propping some of his cushions before taking a step back "Well if it wasn't for you... You really helped me through it Fee!"he admitted watching her move closer to him as she helped him out, he smelt her soft smelling perfume and he really wanted to reach out and pull her closer but he decided against it not wanting to ruin the friendship they had only just started to build upon in the last two days, waving her hand around she stood back "Don't be silly it was all you... I had nothing to do with it!" she simply stated checking the time, she knew they would be bringing in lunch soon so she had to head off.

"Felicity, you just being here helped. You showed support which I'm not exactly getting allot of from my other so called friends now am I?" he sighed in reply resting his head back closing his eyes "Tommy listen Oliver will be back ... I know it and when he is believe me he will get a earful from this babbling blonde right here! As for Laurel well I can look into where she is, maybe get Ma Hack Face On!" she smirked trying to lighten the mood, it worked slightly resulting in a smile from Tommy. Lifting her bag up from the floor before walking to his bed, seeing his eyes shut she leant over and placed a kiss on his forehead, she hovered for a moment before smiling "Besides at the end of the day you have me for now... Or am I not good enough?!" she giggled before heading for the door.

"Remember Felicity... Your wonderful!" he opened his eyes to watch her leave "See you later!"

Please Review... Olicity coming soon )


	4. Chapter 4

**So back to Olicity times where they head to bring Tommy home, some friction between the two guys with Felicity playing ref! Hopes you like (:**

The amusement in his eyes he couldn't contain when Felicity explained she had been playing nurse "What exactly do you mean like that? Surely there must of been someone else to lend him a hand?" Oliver threw back the comment as he ran his fingers through his hair watching her closely, seeing the snap of her head and her eyes darting towards him he knew that comment must of been a bad move. "I'll have you know Oliver Queen, Oliver the guy who thinks that if he disappears for several months that everything will carry on as normal Queen... Poor Tommy has had no one and as you can imagine the Merlyn name isn't exactly the most popular right now... No family came and they must of know he was in hospital as it was all over the news, no other friends, Not even Laurel who you would of thought would make an appearance seeing as if Tommy saved her life but nothing... Diddly Squat! I had to answer your phone as Tommy was ringing and that's how it started! I have been in there every day, helping him through physio and just being there for a little chat makes all the difference... " she almost shouted as she paced the room, when she finally stopped she looked across at Oliver

"You can't always run away Oliver... I know it was hard.." she sighed her voice quieter and her tone allot calmer as she walked back towards him "I... I didn't know... No one?" he managed to stutter out, he couldn't believe that no one person went to see him "Come on, whether you like it or not your going to the hospital with me and were taking him back to mine, he's staying with me a few weeks till he feels he can cope better even though he thinks he can now! It's not advisable!" Felicity shook her head as she spoke walking to collect her belongings. Oliver remained standing still, with a tilt of his head he turned towards her "Tommy is staying at yours?" he asked slightly amused by what she had said "Yeah, we talked about it and came to a agreement, remember no one else has been here for him!" she frowned suddenly irritated by his words _'Clearly doesn't think I'm good enough' _she mumbled out loud, just about loud enough for Oliver to hear "Feli..." he started but she just raised her hand "Enough Oliver... Were going now ok!" Felicity simply replied heading for the door. "Your driving.. I some how don't think two beefy guys are gonna fit in my mini!" she rolled her eyes jogging up the steps heading to the car park.

A small time later they arrived at the hospital, Tommy was sat up on the edge of the bed all ready waiting there for Felicity, seeing her through the window a grin spread on his face, when Oliver caught a glimpse of his reaction to her, his eyebrows narrowed with a sudden urge to point out she was his Felicity but he held back. "Flissy time to live out your fantasy's by taking me home!" he smirked holding out his arms to her to pull into a hug "Thanks for everything.." he smiled sincerely hugging her to him, Oliver felt a something tighten within him, _'Since when did I feel so protective over her, enough of this Oliver' _he thought to himself as he appeared in the door way. When Tommy saw the movement he tilted his head slightly over Felicity's shoulder "Oh look what the Cat dragged in... What is he doing her Flis?" he frowned slightly looking up to the female standing in front of him. "Tommy, Oliver is sorry. Real sorry, he needed some alone time and I know it doesn't excuse him from not taking a phone or anything with him but Oliver is gonna help play Doctors and Nurse's with us!" she spluttered out before stepping back covering her mouth "Oh my god... Did I just say that? That sounded way to dodgier than what it should of! Oh and before you think it that is not some sort of fantasy that cropped up in my head even though you probably wasn't thinking that anyways but now I said it you so think it is.. Shut up Felicity and get the discharge papers now.. Right Bye!" she babbled leaving the room. Felicity's ramble led both Oliver and Tommy to burst into laughter as she left knowing if they did it whilst she was there it would embarrass her more "That lady is certainly one of a kind!" Tommy smiled brightly watching her through the window going to reception. Oliver just stared watching her as well "Isn't she just... Umm Tommy, is there something going on with you two that I don't know about?" he asked curiously keeping his eyes on the blonde, Tommy's eyes immediately diverted to Oliver with a smirk "Oliver she has just been coming in to help, Flissy is a great girl and I can even say now that she is a wonderful friend... Hell even one of my best friends now! But I can tell by the way you look at her she means a whole lot more to you... Man why did you leave her like that! You weren't the only one who needed help... The poor girl was trapped for hours on end in your little hide out until you came to get her! Yeah she's been helping me but it's stopping her from thinking about what happened and the fact she still hasn't got back to work!" Tommy spoke realizing he didn't take a breath throughout his speech "God I am starting to sound like her... Your gonna have to babbling friends before long!" he laughed which made Oliver smile.

"I'm sorry... Sorry I left I just felt like, I failed Tommy I failed to see what was happening right under my nose and look what's happened if I picked up on it you wouldn't be in here and half the City wouldn't be at a standstill..." he sighed taking a seat beside him "You know what, Fliss said the same thing... She thinks it's her fault she didn't pick up the second bit. You need to talk to her man!" Tommy shook his head watching Felicity start to come back with one of the Doctors "So Fliss a new thing?" Oliver asked raising an eyebrow "It's the only name I could call her without her giving the disapproving look over her glasses!" he smiled fondly remembering their conversation before mimicking the action which led the pair to start laughing again.

"Oh ... So the bromance back on?" Felicity asked walking back into the laughter filled room, it was music to her ears. The Doctor started going through the medication with them all and went over some exercises he needed to do to maintain his strength "Apart from all that your good to go!" The Doctor smiled "Any questions just give your Doc a call!" he nodded once more before leaving the room. "Right then Tommio let's a go go!" Felicity smiled happily, she knew how much this meant to him getting out, into the fresh air and out the same building "Remember..." Tommy cut Felicity off knowing exactly what she was going to say "Take it slow I know... Slow and steady wins the race!" he replied in her tone, after hearing it for what seemed a million times before he perfected the way she said it. Oliver and Felicity walked either side of Tommy until they got to the car. It was a gentle ride back to Felicity's apartment and once they were all in Tommy sat back on the sofa popping his feet up whilst Felicity went and made some coffee, Oliver smiled at his Tommy before watching Felicity in the kitchen, all her movements were just so Felicity, she was talking to herself going over times for Tommy's medication and what he had to take that evening, Oliver stepped inside and stood behind her close enough to whisper in her ear, she immediately tensed feeling the heat from his body on her back _"Thank You... For everything!" _he whispered _"Your remarkable..." _a smile crept to Felicity's lips even though she was to scared to turn round as she knew she couldn't hide her feelings from him, she couldn't do it now not after his leaving for 5 months, she would never know if he would do it again and her heart couldn't handle that, Oliver moved Felicity aside taking her position "Go relax, I'll finish!" he smiled calmly pouring the boiling water into the mugs, with that Felicity made her way to the living room. Minutes later when he bought the coffee's in he found both friends asleep on either sofa, completely tired out by recent events, with out hesitation he crept beside Felicity maneuvering her into a much more comfortable position against him with her head resting on his chest, her arm snaked round his waist after moving her continuing to sleep.

'_Your perfect'_


	5. Chapter 5

**This is only a short chapter. Next one I'm hoping for full on Olicity where Oliver finally opens up about why he left which leads to them becoming closer. But until then...**

The following morning, Felicity woke up due to the bright sunlight that was coming in through the blinds, her eyes squinted at first as she stretched her arm out, one eye opened realizing she wasn't in her usual comfy bed but instead she was on top of Oliver Queen, literally on top of him, panic all of a sudden filled her as she slowly started to move herself away. _'Felicity what were you thinking... Wait how did this happen...'_ she was literally shouting at herself in her thoughts, her eyes stopped on the coffee table where she saw three mugs of cold coffee "Oliver..." she whispered remembering he made them, after that she couldn't remember a thing._ 'He obviously fell asleep too... Least you woke before him' _she shrugged slightly as she calmed herself down. Felicity walked over and closed the blinds which would hopefully allow the two gorgeous men she had on the sofa more sleep, she never thought she would see the day where she, Felicity Smoak would have two of Starling City's most eligible bachelors fast asleep in her living room. The thought planted a smile on her lips as she carried the mugs through to the kitchen before heading for the bathroom to shower.

Within five minutes of the shower being turned on Tommy woke up with a yawn, he looked around the apartment for sign of any movement, he spied Oliver on the other coach and realized by the sound Felicity was up and about sorting herself out, wanting to make himself useful he tried to shimmy himself to the edge of the sofa in an attempt to get up, he slowly started to stand before he fell back _'Dam this stupid sofa for being low low...'_ He mumbled to himself as he started to get frustrated, after two more attempts a growl left his lips throwing the cushion on the floor, the growl was what caught Oliver's attention as he quickly sat himself up straight rubbing his eyes "Tommy?" he questioned seeing the cushion half way across the living room "What do you need? I'l grab it no pro-" he was cut off "No Oliver I don't need nothing from you ok... How do you decide to care all of a sudden! You haven't been here. Not at the begging of all this so why would I need anything from you now?!" he shouted. Just moments later Felicity appeared in the door way with a large towel wrapped round her "What? What's happened?" Felicity stuttered noticing the immediate tension as she walked into the room, for once she wasn't being her awkward self when thinking about it under any other circumstance she would be a nervous wreck just standing in a towel around them "It's fine Fliss... Everything is good" Tommy nodded as he calmed himself down for her sake, she had done such a lot for him, she didn't deserve to see them argue or his pent up anger.  
"Right well I'l just change and I'l be out to sort breakfast ok.." she smiled as she eyed them both up to see if one of them would crack, hovering for a moment "Two secs!" she nodded before she escaped to her bedroom.

Oliver looked from where Felicity was standing to Tommy now, he tilted his head seeing Tommy slump himself back against the sofa "You ok?" he asked knowing he was clearly frustrated and that he needed to let off steam, Tommy just looked back at him before resting his head back with a sigh "Ok.."Oliver shrugged heading to the bathroom, minutes later Felicity appeared in a pair of navy shorts and a white colored jumper which slid of her right shoulder slightly, seeing her Tommy immediately painted a smile on "Come on you know I can sense a lie a mile off" she smiled faintly as she turned to face him "I just got mad at Oliver... He only offered help and even though we seemed ok last night I just still can't get over the fact he thinks he can carry on as normal you know. He was gone five whole months." he shook his head "Am I over reacting or what? Cos I don't know what to feel?"

"No your not, I feel the same. He has a whole lot of making up to do and he needs to start with you! Your meant to be best buds, I can leave you two alone today if you like? Catch up on the bromance maybe and watch a few movies, maybe a game?" she offered trying to think

"Thanks Felicity... But if he is gonna open up and tell anyone what happened and why he left it will be you over me, that's what he needs to do is open up and I need to rein in my temper!" he laughed slightly leaning his head on her shoulder, at that moment Oliver opened the bathroom door quietly just ever so slightly to watch what was going on.

"And why did you snap then?" she asked curiously having no clue what happened "I was trying to be useful and make some coffee but I couldn't get myself up fully" Tommy replied, she just smiled at him resting her head on his "I'm gonna annoy you all the duration of your stay here right by keep reminding you what the Doc said, Just take it easy ok! It's only your first day!" she giggled before she slowly stood up, she held out her arm to take hold of so he could get up "I'm way to heavy Fliss..." she just shook her head "Tommy... Don't make me count to 3!" she replied in a playful tone obviously teasing.

"Fine..." he smiled faintly giving in, he got a firm grip on her arm so it was linked, he didn't want to hurt her or cause her to have her own injury cause of him she gently pulled him up with that and his own strength "You see easy peasy!" Felicity commented putting her arms loosely round him "Thanks... Again! I'm so gonna get tired of that, I need a new way to say things!" he chuckled hugging her back against him as he pulled her close.

Oliver had has enough of their closeness and how friendly they had become as he spied on them through the slight gap he made by opening the door.  
"I need to check some things out at the club.. I'l see you later." It was all he had to say as he lifted his jacket from the edge of the sofa before heading out, Felicity and Tommy pulled back slightly looking too the door.

"God whats up with him?"

**As I said only a short one but please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken longer than my norm to get this one out, I was getting a bit carried away with my other ff I have going on (: **

It had been several weeks now since Tommy had come out of hospital, he had been staying with Felicity as he started to regain his strength, he would get dinner ready for when Felicity walked in which she was starting to enjoy more and more. Tommy only started doing this when he realized after she had finished her other activities in The Lair she would usually just crash out and not eat.  
How ever Tommy was sat up at the bar at Verdant just as Felicity was walking in ~  
"Umm Tommy? Why you not resting?" she questioned placing a hand on her hip as she walked over "Relax Fliss... No offence but being within the same four walls is kinda driving me insane and look I'm walking about and I'm getting better!" he nodded tapping her arm  
"I'm good... Pinky promise!" Tommy grinned cheekily up to her as he held out his little finger  
"Okay... Pinky Promise just be good ok! You know where I am if you need me!" She smiled pressing a light kiss to his cheek before walking round the other side of the bar, she had a rough day and she remembered Oliver once saying _'Help yourself'  
_With a smile upon her lips she opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, Tommy sat smirking as he watched her "Rough day?" he asked in which Felicity nodded before she heard Oliver "It's about to get rougher... When did you say Rawlings charity event was?" Oliver asked walking through, he all ready noted the glances between the pair as he entered  
"Ummm tonight... Why?" she questioned walking to him, Oliver turned to face her with a small sigh "It turns out he is leaving the country sooner than we thought but we need in... He all ready knows who Diggle and I are so he will catch on no problem" he grunted with a frown forming  
"Well I can do it?!" She simply shrugged in which Tommy shook her head in response "No way... You cannot be serious!" he exclaimed looking to Oliver as he placed his pen down from doing his paper work "Tommy's right you can'.."

Felicity rolled her eyes placing down the bottle of beer "And why the hell not? I am part of this team too you know... You and Dig can't go in so it's the only option and I will have you on coms... Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm useless right!" she sighed folding her arms, she noticed the amused look on both Tommy and Oliver's faces "Uggggh Your both so... Frustrating!" she flung her arms in the air before grabbing her hair "I'm downstairs doing some research and don't worry I won't hurt myself!" she mumbled rushing down stairs clearly irritated, Tommy and Oliver both then burst into laughter as soon she was out of their eye line  
"That lady is something else..." Tommy stated which made Oliver stand himself up straight _'Was he developing feelings for her' _he soon shook his thoughts away as Diggle came up "What did you do?" he asked  
"You have an angry IT specialist down there who can do allot of damage to your bank balance so I think you need to apologize for what you've done..."  
"Dig she wants to go to the gala tonight because me and you can't..." Diggle just shrugged "Well it's not like she has gone undercover for us before... and we will both be outside. Oliver if you want the job done then I suggest you let her! She is more than capable of handling herself, we can even get her to wire the CCTV up to a tablet so we can watch her every move!"  
Listening to Diggle, Oliver knew he was right, he had every faith in Felicity but he didn't want her out of her depth and he feared she would get hurt, he was pulled from his thoughts when Tommy piped up. "Look I'm not keen on her doing this but I'll go in with her, it will put my mind at rest and no doubt both of yours! I do want her back in one piece you know and it will be suspicious her going in on her own.

Half hour later Tommy was in The Lair dressed in a prim suit which seemed like a second layer on him, Diggle was setting up the coms on him as Felicity changed, she always had a few dresses kept her just in case she was going undercover with them all. Felicity was happy she was doing it but felt slightly annoyed at the fact that Tommy was coming, not because she wasn't grateful for the company but for the fact it seemed like Oliver and Dig didn't think she could handle herself.  
Felicity stepped out of the bath room in a navy blue dress, it came a few inches above her knee and her hair was in curls falling down her back, gone were her glasses and in was her contact lenses, Oliver's eyes immediately drifted from her legs to her lips which were painted in a soft red color _'So kissable...' _thoughts went through Oliver's mind, he never realized how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to hold her body against his to kiss her and protect her, it wasn't until Tommy walked over to her placing an arm round her waist to help steady her as she slipped on her heels he realized he wanted her and yes he was jealous. Not that he would say that out loud.  
Pulling up round the corner from the even Oliver got out the car first helping Felicity out as Tommy got out the other side "Now you sure your okay doing this? I'm here the whole way through so just speak and I'll come all right!" he said quietly but loud enough for her to hear, a small but nervous smile crept to her lips with a nod "I know and Thank you..." she placed her hand on his giving it a squeeze before walking round to Tommy.

Felicity needed to get into the office on the first floor to gather her information on a memory stick which was tucked away in her clutch bag, she would have to find a free couple of minutes to do. They were soon being led inside by one of the hosts who greeted Tommy first by shaking his hand before kissing Felicity's cheek, once they were out of sight Oliver yanked the tablet from the case turning it on "Blimey Oliver chill... She'll be ok and she knows what to do if not!" Oliver ignored Diggle hacking into the CCTV the way Felicity had taught him before zooming in on the couple.  
Oliver felt his chest tighten seeing Tommy's arm round her waist leaning over whispering into her ear, Felicity giggled at what ever it was he was saying, Diggle simply smirked in amusement.  
As an Orchestra took center stage that was when Felicity nodded at Tommy, the pair of them sloped off to the main corridor and straight up the stairs, her eyes quickly scanned for an office and as soon as she saw a flicker of light coming from one of the rooms she spotted the computer, she used her wild hacking skills to gain access before finding the files "Crap ... 3 minutes!" she sighed looking to Tommy as he paced, he was clearly no good for this sort of thing, his nerves were just about holding up "Felicity is there any way you can rush things?" Oliver asked over the coms "Nope not a thing just sit and wait!" she mumbled twiddling her fingers as she watched the download move slowly.  
Around two minutes later seconds later she heard Diggle's voice come up loud, "Felicity you need to get out ... Now! Rawlings is on his way.." she shook her head rolling her eyes as she started to tap at the keyboard "Only twenty seconds Dig hang on!"  
"No Felicity out now... We can't come in without creating a scene!" she frowned slightly standing herself up, she took hold of Tommy's hand and pulled him closer, she turned off the monitor before sitting herself on the desk "Fliss... What you doing?!" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow as he stepped towards her "Distraction so don't complain enjoy!" she mumbled before pulling him down for a kiss, he stood there for a moment in shock never in a million years did he think he would see her act so boldly, one of his arms snaked round her waist whilst the other moved up along her thigh, Tommy knew Oliver could see and if he was going to draw out Oliver's feelings for Felicity he would have to play dirty, Felicity knew it would wind Oliver up but she didn't care she could hold her own.

Oliver groaned taking out his ear piece as he looked away "He... Well she!" he stuttered running his hand along his stubbled cheek "Why!" he shrugged placing the ear piece back in seeing Rawlings get closer, there was anger building up through him but he couldn't do anything about it.  
Felicity leant back slightly pulling Tommy with her as her legs parted slightly so he could move closer, it wasn't long before they could hear a cough behind them "Oh..." she bit her lip seductively pushing Tommy back, he got far more into that kiss than he was supposed to but he loved every single second "If you don't mind but this is my office... Uh Sir you may leave but young lady do you wish to join me in a drink or two..." she sneakily swiped the memory stick from the computer tucking it under her watch as she stood herself up "I'm sorry I can't... As you can see you caught us in a moment and well you know... Women have needs! Many Needs!" she winked taking Tommy's hand "Apologies again!" she placed her most charming smile on as she could before leading Tommy out, "Get out NOW!" Oliver growled in their ears, Tommy just smirked squeezing her hand as Felicity giggled "Someone's in trouble!" he leant down to whisper "Meh!" she shrugged removing the memory stick placing it down her bra, she knew it would be safe there.

**Thanks for reading, next chapter will be the big revelation, OLICITY! **

**Reviews appreciated**

**Much Love**

**Kate x**


End file.
